


ReBIRTH: EuiWoo - A Fateful Meeting

by official_euiwoo



Category: ReBIRTH : EuiWoo
Genre: College, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_euiwoo/pseuds/official_euiwoo
Summary: This was going to be a long semester.





	ReBIRTH: EuiWoo - A Fateful Meeting

Euigeon sat towards the back of the class. He had purposely showed up a minute after it started just so he could find a place at the back. Writing wasn’t his favorite subject and he really didn’t want to be there at 9AM, but he didn’t have a choice. 

His sister had made his schedule for this semester after she found out he’d been partying too hard over summer. Under her watchful eye, he’d practically been forced to show up to class on time every day. 

It sucked. It really sucked. He was in his third year of college but he was still being treated like a little kid. In his sister’s eyes, he was still six years old. 

She had even sent him a text right when class started asking for his location to make sure he was attending. It annoyed Euigeon so much that he doodled her with horns and fangs in his notes. 

He at least had the decency to try to look like he was paying attention, but the class bored him to tears. Writing wasn’t fun. Especially not this mandatory course his college made them all take. He heard dreadful things from all the people who’d taken it before him, and, of course, his sister had to put him with the strictest professor. 

As he listened to the professor drone on about the class specifications for this semester, Euigeon prayed that this class would at least be tolerable. 

In the middle of his prayer, the door behind him burst open. 

Euigeon clicked his tongue at whoever had the audacity to show up late to this class on their first day. Poor bastard was going to be the target of the professor’s wrath for the whole semester. 

The dark laughter in Euigeon’s mind ceased when he saw that the person in question sat next to him. Of all the empty seats in the back, they chose to sit next to Euigeon. 

Oh god, the professor was going to think they were friends… 

Euigeon snapped his head left, ready to give his new seat mate a death glare, but he stopped. 

He blinked emptily at the person next to him. 

It was a face that Euigeon hadn’t seen since his high school days. 

Sitting next to him in a checkered shirt and denim jacket was the handsome boy that Hwiyoung used to bully. 

“Choi Junwoo?” 

Euigeon didn’t know he’d said the words aloud until Junwoo turned to him. 

A sheen of sweat had made the man’s thick hair to his skin. His thin lips were parted as he caught his breath. He seemed almost confused for a second, until his dark eyes lit with recognition, narrowing on Euigeon. 

“Do you remember me?” Euigeon asked, knowing full well Junwoo did. 

Junwoo rolled his eyes, letting out an exhale as he faced their professor again. 

Euigeon didn’t care to pretend to pay attention to the boring lecture, choosing to focus on the far more interesting subject in front of him. 

He propped his head on his hand, studying Junwoo intently as he scribbled down the nonsense the professor was spewing. 

After a few minutes, Euigeon asked again. “Do you really not remember me?” 

The lead of Junwoo’s pencil snapped. He forcefully clicked it to release more and returned to what he was doing. He was sincerely trying his best to keep things normal. Euigeon admired that. To placate his seatmate, Euigeon went back to pretending to care about the lecture. 

Or at least looking like he did. 

He scribbled down ‘ _ It’s me, Bang Euigeon _ ’ on his notes and nudged it towards Junwoo. 

Junwoo, who clearly saw his name, ignored him yet again. 

He wrote ‘ _ Hwiyoung’s friend _ ’ down as the next hint, and finally got a reaction out of Junwoo. The man clenched his jaw and shot Euigeon a disgusted glare. 

His mouth opened, like he was about to say something when their professor beat him to the punch.

“As I see some of you are otherwise occupied, I have decided to end my lecture early today. I would just like to remind you all that the person you are sitting next to is your partner for the rest of the semester.”

Shit.

Euigeon felt dread crawl over him. Even though he liked to play around, he knew he couldn’t mess around the whole semester. His sister would kill him

He gave Junwoo an apologetic smile, hoping to make amends. 

In return, Junwoo looked like he was about to murder him

This was going to be a long semester. 


End file.
